(Can't) Escape
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Mammon, ingin kuajari hal baru selain kejar-kejaran?"/ FonMammon Fic. Warning! BL, OOC, typo(s)! Dedicated for Jess. RnR?


**Title : (Can't) Escape**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn! by Amano Akira**

**Warning : BL, sho-ai, OOC, typo(s), dan hal nista lain.**

**Rate : T+ (sangat tidak disarankan untuk anak yang belum berlabel 'legal' membaca ini, kecuali Anda tahu resikonya)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Pria bertudung panjang itu kembali mengambil langkah ke belakang, ia menegak ludah paksa begitu sadar punggungnya telah bersentuhan dengan dinding belakang. Belum sempat pria berambut _violet_ itu berpikir jernih, sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya menjepitnya dari arah kanan di dekat wajah si pria, memblokir jalan keluarnya.

Napas ilusionis itu terengah-engah, namun tak sedikit pun ada sarat ketakutan di dalamnya. Sepasang manik senada dengan helaian rambutnya mengidentifikasi pelaku yang membuatnya tengah seperti serangga, meski _kabut_ Arcobaleno itu tahu pasti satu-satunya makhluk yang paling mungkin melakukan ini dengan keberanian setinggi dirgantara. Seperti yang ia duga, indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok yang paling ia benci di dunia, sosok paling hina di matanya; pakaian tradisional Cina berwarna merah yang membalut tubuhnya, rambut coklat dikepang panjang yang menjadi model rambutnya—seorang pria berjulukan 'angin' yang juga terdapat pada namanya.

"Sudah puas bermain kejar-kejarannya, Mammon?" tanya si pelaku dengan nada kelewat tenang—meski ia terlihat nyaris melakukan tindak penganiayaan semi pemerkosaan.

Mammon mendecih, matanya mendelik tak suka—ayolah, mana ada yang bersedia berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan sosok yang ia benci? Kutu saja pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah! Si pelaku—Fon—berdiri di hadapannya, senyum kemenangan semi meremehkan dipamerkan di sekitar wajahnya, membuat kesal sang ilusionis Varia.

"Jangan asal bicara, _Martial arts_ sialan," desis pria itu penuh kemarahan. "Aku hanya tak minat menghadapimu. Jika niat, aku sudah angkat kaki dari sini."

"Hmm, begitu," tanggap Fon masih santai, senyumnya bahkan tak berubah sama sekali.

"Cukup. Kau membuat kesalahan." Tangan kanan sang ilusionis terangkat beberapa senti, namun tanpa diduga tangan kiri sang _badai_ mencengkram tangan itu dan memojokkannya pada dinding yang sama, sejajar dengan wajah pria mungil yang notabene adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

"Masih berpikir bisa lari dariku?" Kali ini senyum Fon berubah menjadi seringai licik bak seekor predator yang meemukan mangsa. Pria dengan nama lain Viper itu kembali menegak ludah, ia bisa merasakan sendiri sebulir keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya.

"Dengar, Mammon," pria ahli beladiri itu memajukan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga si ilusionis, "kau bisa lari ke mana pun kau mau, sampai sejauh mana pun kau yakini. Tapi jika kau berpikir kau dapat lari dari angin, kau salah."

Suara pria bertudung panjang itu tersekat, lenyap. Seringai Fon masih terukir rupawan, namun kali ini juga memancarkan kelicikan. _Badai_ Arcobaleno itu menjauhkan wajahnya, kini manik coklatnya beralih meneliti wajah _kabut_ di hadapannya. Kulit seputih porselen mewah, bunyi tarikan napas yang masih tak beraturan, hidung mancung menawan, bibir tipis merah muda—kalau saja Fon serupa dengan para pria di luar sana, ia pasti sudah meneguk saliva. Dan andai saja mata Mammon tak tertutup tudungnya, ia pasti sudah menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka—sekaligus tak berdaya. Rasanya kemampuan ilusinya hilang entah ke mana, ia seakan amnesia, tak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya.

Dagu pria _violet_ itu diangkat, pandangan dua Arcobaleno tersebut sontak bertemu dalam sekejap. Namun yang janggal tak ada perlawanan, semua diterima begitu saja layaknya hal yang wajar.

"Mammon, ingin kuajari hal baru selain kejar-kejaran?" tanya Fon dengan nada yang cukup menggoda.

Tak ada jawaban setelahnya, tapi juga tak ada perlawanan dari si pria. Fon kembali menyeringai, mengerti benar atas jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH INI SAYA BUAT APAAAA #digetok. Oke, saya tau ini Fon OOC parah, ini jadinya masuk Agresif!Fon XD #gak. Mungkin saya lagi stres makanya buat begini :"" (dia buat lagi macet parah pas berangkat sekolah #astogay). Ini buat si Jess aja deh, si tukang _review_ paling rusuh yang suka pake _capslock_ semua hingga mengundang tawa #plak.

Btw terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ini! Silakan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak aka _review_, _favorite_, dan lainnya ya! Semua saran, kritik, komentar, _fangirling_, dsb saya tunggu yo! Sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
